Three research areas will be pursued: (1) the preparation of unsaturated gamma-lactones for study of their carcinogenic and biological activity, (2) extension of lanthanide NMR chemical shift reagents to more complex lipid derivatives and model compounds, such as peroxides, disulfides, amines and hydrazines and mono- and diglycerides, phospholipids, sphingolipids, plasmalogens, and cerebrosides, and (3) model studies of phase transfer agents in transporting inorganic ions from aqueous to nonaqueous phases. Unsaturated lactones will be examined for their effect on damage and repair of DNA in Salmonella mutants. Phase transfer agents may serve as useful laboratory models for membrane transport of anions into cells.